Family Crazy
by Luffy Cast
Summary: Luffy's a girl with her two brothers Sabo and Ace but something bad always happen this story is what I call Family carzy
1. Walking home

**Hi guys I don't own One Piece **

**so read& review just not bad one plz :)**

**fem-Luffy**

* * *

****Luffy was waiting for her brothers but it's been an hour so she decided to walk home she thought she was old enough since she was 7 and besides her house is a few minutes away. But Luffy kept think of something Ace told her.

**Flash Back**

**_"Luffy never walk home alone there's always bad people in the streets and those bad people might get you so always wait for us Sabo and I will always pick you up so don't walk alone got it"_**

**_"Got it"_**

**_"You sure"_**

**_"Yeah don't walk alone always wait for you,bad guys"_**

**_"Alright"_**

'Well it's their faults that i'm walking alone' Luffy started walking towards her house but she kept thinking 'Why does he worry so much about Sabo, Sabo trusts me unlike Ace is it because i'm a girl or his sister or both this is confusing' Luffy saw Dadan looking around 'maybe trying to find one of the bandits' Luffy thought. So she ran up to Dadan and asked "Who are you looking for Dadan " Dadan saw Luffy and sighed relieved "Luffy where were you ,you were gone for an hour" Luffy was confused "I was waiting for Ace and Sabo since they won't let me walk alone" Dadan was furious after Luffy told her that. Luffy and Dadan walked inside Luffy set her things down while Dadan was walking towards Ace and Sabo's room and started yelling. Luffy was curious and went to where Dadan was and saw her yelling at Ace and Sabo Luffy saw Ace and got mad so she went to her room.'So you went home without me Ace saying I can't walk alone i'm glad Sabo can trust me he's a good brother , well this is good because I can walk to school and walk home by myself' Luffy grinned and went to go eat dinner.


	2. Haircut

**Hi Hi chapter 2 up!**

**I don't One Piece / on with the story of Luffy as a girl**

* * *

_Haircuts ,_

Luffy was in her room holding a pair of safety scissors aiming at her hair. Luckily Sabo came in saying "Luffy breakfast is- What are you doing! " Sabo ran up to Luffy snatching the scissors "You can't cut your own hair" Sabo said "But why their safety scissors" Luffy replied trying to get the scissors from Sabo "Still your too young and Ace will kill me if you cut your hair" Sabo said pushing away Luffy "Please" Luffy said while pouting "Tell Ace then" Sabo said "Ok" Luffy said while running out of the room Sabo felt sorry for Ace since he'll do anything for Luffy.

"Ace can I cut my hair" Luffy said to Ace "No" Ace said "P-Please" Luffy pleaded with her doggy pout "F-fine but a little" Ace said Sabo saw all of this and chuckled 'Couldn't resist could you Ace' Sabo told Luffy to get a stool while Luffy left. Sabo said "P-Please" Sounding like Luffy then laughed hysterically holding his sides. Ace got ticked off and punched Sabo making a bruise "What was that for" Sabo said "For being stupid" Ace said still ticked off. Luffy came out seeing a ticked off Ace and Sabo massaging his bruise.

"You ready Luffy" Sabo said snipping the 2 scissors making Ace scared, Luffy nodded for being prepared. Sabo placed hair between the snippers and sliced. Hearing that sound almost made Ace faint but something stopped him from doing so, he saw that Luffy's hair was uneven. "Oi Sabo you did it wrong" Ace said "I did how" Sabo asked "It's uneven" Ace said punching him "Then why don't you do it" Sabo said furious "Fine i'll do it better anyway" Ace said while he grabbed one of the scissors "Oh yeah" Sabo said they kept arguing until they heard a snip they looked down to see a smiling Luffy when they looked at the scissors they saw that Luffy closed the scissors by closing their hands "Thanks guys you did a great job" Luffy said while standing dusting all her off. Sabo and Ace was there with mouths slightly opened staring at Luffy with short hair.

"You bastard" Ace said battling with Sabo. "You did it too" Sabo said while punching Ace's gut. They kept battling and arguing until both wanted to end it they were running at each other when someone popped out and knocked them out. "Why are they fighting" Luffy said as she dragged them to the lake. Once they woke by cold water splashing on them. They saw Luffy in her blue vest and baggy jean shorts looking down at them. "Glad your awake I didn't think I punched you that hard" Luffy said while laughing Sabo and Ace got up and saw there little sister with evil grin. "Oh no " Luffy said while running away super fast and Sabo and Ace chasing 'Note to self: never punch brothers again' Luffy thought while she ran into the house and ran into her room with the door locked.


	3. Nightmare

**Chapter 3 up! **

**I don't own One Piece/to the story**

* * *

_Night mare,_

Ace and Sabo were walking to the house, because they were out on errands. When they were on the door steps of the house, they kept hearing creaks and whispers. They both thought that Luffy was trying to scare them. When they walked in they saw a doll on the floor. "Must be Luffy's" Sabo said as he picked it up, he threw it as if it bit him. "Where's her head" Sabo asked. They knew Luffy always broke her dolls but not rip off their heads. As Ace wanted to take a closer look he saw some red liquid. He gulped "Sabo you don't think" "I don't want to" Sabo said shaking his head. They headed off to Luffy's room to see if she was alright.

As they walked inside her room ,Ace kept flicking the light switch but gave up. "Ace do you have a flashlight" "No" "Lighter" "No" "Candle" "Who carries around a candle" Ace asked. Sabo just shrugged. As they carried on their search, they last place to search was her closet. "Open it" Ace pushed Sabo in front of the closet. "No you" Sabo said copying Ace's move. Ace did it one more time and Sabo gave up. He reached his hand to the handle, and slide it open. As he opened it, they heard a scream, saw lightning flash, and a skeleton fall out of the closet. Without even a second heartbeat they ran out of the room screaming.

As they reached out of the room and slammed the door shut ,they were in the hallway sighing in relief from all the horror. They heard a soft tune from the hallways. They were shaking in fear. "_Ace~" "Sabo~"_ they heard. And as the footsteps here getting closer. Ace finally yelled "TAKE SABO NOT ME" Sabo looked at him in surprised and yelled "WAIT WHAT! NO TAKE ACE" They saw a light turned on and saw a paled face ,and collapsed. "What's gotten in those two" Luffy asked and went to the bathroom.

_Flashback~_

Luffy was filling in her stach of her favorite juice (Fruit punch)in her dolls stomach. What she didn't know was that one of the juice boxes had a hole, so it leaked. She left it in front of the door , but took the doll's head with her. As Luffy was in her room she placed all her Halloween decorations in her closet, she place so many things in there the skeleton kept falling out, but she managed to get it in Luffy walked to the kitchen, the lights turned off 'probably power-outage' She went to look for a flashlight. She heard the door opened 'Probably Ace and Sabo' And she kept continuing to find the flashlight in the kitchen. Luffy looked through all the cabinets but one when she opened it she something strange. As she pulled it, she noticed it was to big to catch it and she screamed after the object fell on her she noticed it was flour. It took her a while but she finally found a flashlight. She went through the halls trying to find Ace and Sabo. And kept saying their names.

* * *

As she found them they yelled "TAKE HIM" or something and went up to them and saw them collapsed. 'Sleep-walking nightmare I guess' Luffy thought and went to the bathroom to get clean

* * *

**Yea I was pretty lazy on the flash back sorry**

**so peace-ya**


	4. Eating contest

**Hey guys since i'm terrible with intros**

**we shall proceed with the story. (I don't own one piece)**

* * *

_Eating Contest,_

Ace, Sabo ,and Luffy ,were walking through the summer carnival. "Ace, Sabo i'm hungry ,I need food" Luffy whined. "Calm down Luffy we'll find a food court" Sabo replied " Hey look free meat" Luffy yelled. "Luffy you have to enter in the contest" Ace said. After he said that he turned around only to see Luffy trying to enter. "I can't blame her that is a lot of meat" Sabo said chuckling at Luffy's actions. They walked over to Luffy who was signing up.

"Look kid this is for grown-ups not a brat" The giant man said. "Hey Luffy let's go" Sabo said pulling her behind a shack. "What are you doing I wanna eat" Luffy whined. "You will " Ace said holding a coat in front of them. Sabo and Luffy smirked. They got in the coat as: Luffy bottom holding ,Sabo Holding ,Ace on top. "Exuse me we'll like to enter the contest" Ace said in a low voice. "Name" The giant man said,looking at him suspiciously. "Ace" Ace said in a low voice. The giant man wrote down him name on a paper and gave it to Ace. They walked away to a bench for the eaters. "Ace did we get it" Sabo asked. "Yeah so what we'll do is i'll grab 3 pieces and bring them down" Ace said. "Meat,meat,meat" Luffy singed in excitement. "Hey why is Luffy on the bottom" Sabo asked. "Cause I don't want you to touch her" Ace snapped. Sabo shrugged.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY TO EAT" the announcer yelled in the microphone. Everyone cheered, the audience were making bets to see who'll win. There were 6 people sitting down. All guys but one girl. "Alright let's start" the announcer said. The screen behind them had 10 minutes on the. The crowd cheered "3 ,2 ,1!" as the siren blew off everyone started munching. In about 4 minutes Ace,Sabo,and Luffy finished their plate, so they started grabbing other people's meats.

About 7 minutes in eating everyone stopped except Ace, Sabo, and Luffy and the girl. They were munching crazy. The girl gave up, the announcer asked for their names but the 3 kept on eating. until they were satisfied. They got on the table and opened their coat to reveal 3 little kids. They jumped off the table to play more games. "That was delicious" Luffy said. "hey let's go home" Ace asked. So the 3 started walking off home while the audience was still confused.


	5. Mall

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I have an excuse! I...(wait for it)...forgot my password.(GASP). But i'm updating now, right?**

**I don't own ONE PIECE :(**

* * *

_Shopping ,_

Luffy was walking back from Nami's house. Luffy has to ask Ace and Sabo if she can go shopping with Nami, beside she's never went shopping with her friend before. Luffy walked her house. She knew Ace was strict when it came to other people, but Sabo was the cool one he'll let me go. Luffy walked in her home and called out "Sabo Ace". No reply. Luffy was confused they were always here. Luffy shrugged it off and went to her room to get ready.

..._A few minutes later_...

Luffy came out of her room wearing a red jacket, and skinny black jeans, and her straw hat. Luffy was pretty sure her brothers were here, she ran to the living room, _empty_~. Frustrated Luffy called Nami telling her that 'her brothers' aren't here so she could go'. Luffy hung up and ran to where Nami and her were said to meet up. Luffy stood there standing for 20 minutes '_where is she' _she thought impatiently. She looked around and saw a bench, so she walked over and sat.

..._5 minutes later..._

"Sigh" Luffy changed positions so her head was hanging off the seat and her feet were hanging off the back.

_...10 minutes later..._

Luffy was so pissed that if anyone comes near she'll sock' em. '_Nami you're so gonna get it'_ Luffy thought grinding her teeth. "Hey Lu, sorry i'm late" Nami said jogging up to her with make-up that looks like she took hours on. "No prob. except making me wait for an hour" Luffy snapped. Nami sweat-dropped "Oh that, sorry to many shop distractions on the way" Luffy sighed and calmed down. "Lu look some dresses let's go" Nami squealed.

Luffy stood there wide eyes after a tough argument and losing the argument, here she was standing in a red short dress, the dress Nami jammed onto her. Nami squealed "You see I told you that dress was for you". Luffy tried pulling her dress lower, "Yea but isn't it a little too short Nami". "Oh come on every girl has to show off a little leg" Nami said. "Let's go buy you that and surprise Zoro tomorrow" Nami said dragging a struggling Luffy to the clerk. "no it's too short!" Luff yelled. "It looks fine" Nami yelled. "I'll buy it under one condition" Luffy got out of a deadly grip. "What" Nami asked.

Out walked of the store a little happy Luffy and a pissed Nami. Luffy got leggings so it doesn't show her legs. "Nami it's getting kind of late I think we should head home" Luffy yawned. "Yea see ya" Nami walked to the other direction. Luffy walked to her street and heard sirens. She ran to her house and saw dozens of police cars. "Has anyone found our little sister" She saw Ace yelling in to a speaker. Luffy sweat dropped. '_Idiots...'_

* * *

_ **M kay bye !**_

_**C ya next time.**_


End file.
